Seeking Solace
by xakemii
Summary: Luna gives Hermione advice about Ron. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

A flash of lightning streaked across the sky. Luna sighed dreamily, breathing in the musky air. Luna was an odd child, though not ashamed of it. She knew what the others said when her back was turned; she knew the rude gestures that would do when they thought she wasn't looking their way. Luna was not put off though. She enjoyed her take on life, no matter how odd or unusual, others might have found it to be. She daydreamed through school, only soaking up the information she deemed to be important. Professors often scolded her, though most not whole-heartedly. Despite being slightly differently from others around her, she was a very sincere girl, a quality not many possess.

She was murmuring to herself in the corridors, like she often did, when she collided with Ginny Weasley.

"I'm sorry, Luna," Ginny offered her hand to Luna, who had ended up on the floor.

"Oh no," Luna murmured, ignoring the hand dangling in front of her face. "Don't be."

Ginny smiled brightly at Luna, brushing her hand against her uniform. Ginny was used to Luna's oddities, and had since learned to glide over them like they had never happened. She walked with Luna, quickly adjusting her speed to a much slower, strolling, pace.

"How are you?" Ginny asked, touching Luna's arm gently.

"I am good," was Luna's reply. Luna always seemed slightly put out. Her voice was a mixture of dreaminess and rejection. Most people avoided her, hearing rumours that she was crazy.

"Why are you drenching wet?" Ginny wasn't quite sure whether she really wanted to know the answer, but she forced a smile back on her face.

"I was walking," Luna pointed to the window. Ginny's jaw almost slipped open. The weather was completely morbid. Thunder had been rolling for the whole afternoon, and the rain had been pouring down. To take a walk in that weather you'd have to be barking mad.

"Luna, surely you must have noticed the rain?" Ginny hadn't wanted to sound cruel, knowing how some of girls in her year treated Luna, but it had seemed like the next obvious question. Ginny had found that the best way to keep a steady conversation with Luna was to ask questions as they came to you. You would, eventually, find something that Luna would engage more fully in.

"Rain is simply the tear drops of the dead," Luna replied. "They like us to feel their sorrow sometimes."

Ginny wasn't sure how to reply. Luna's mother had died when she was a young child, and no one dared to bring it up.

"Loopy Lovegood and Weasel Junior," Malfoy pranced up to them, snarling. "Dripping wet, couldn't even afford a towel for your friend, eh?" Malfoy smirked at Ginny.

"Oh," Ginny smiled innocently. "The more I get to know you, Malfoy, the more I wish I didn't." Ginny flipped her hair around, hoping that some of it would swish into Malfoy's face, maybe some of it catching him in the eye. She hooked her arm in Luna's, stalking away from Malfoy and his group. She only smiled as a satisfactory grunt sounded. Obviously, her long hair had many purposes.

"Thank you," Luna smiled at Ginny. "You are very brave. It's no wonder you were placed in Gryffindor."

"It's no problem," Ginny beamed. She was proud of her house, and was truly happy with Luna's compliment. She followed Luna as she headed towards the library. "Do you have homework?"

"Divinations," Luna browsed through the books. Then picked one out. "This should do." She placed the book down on a table nearby, welcoming Ginny to set her bag down as well.

"Why don't we sit with Hermione?" Ginny suggested, pointing out the bushy hair girl that was furiously writing on her piece of parchment.

"Of course."

Hermione looked up at Ginny and Luna happily. She loved Ginny like her little sister, and enjoyed her company. Hermione was often alone in the library, due to her best friends, Ron and Harry, not studying much. Hermione was a serious student, and spent a large majority of her time at the library. She was usually alone, and when people joined her, she was more likely to be happy then mad.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione smiled. "Hello Luna."

"Hi Hermione," Ginny slid next to her on the bench. "Luna's got divinations homework."

"Do you need help?" Hermione offered immediately. Hermione helped Ginny with her homework often, and didn't mind offering for Luna either.

"You have your own," Luna looked wistfully at Hermione's books, sprawled across the table. Hermione quickly pushed her books away, clearing a space for Luna.

"I've practically finished." Hermione extended her hand. "Let's see."

"I've only just started," Luna murmured, but handed Hermione the parchment anyway. Hermione talked quietly to herself, as she went through Luna's work. She looked up a few times, casting a worried look at the daydreaming girl, but soon went back to reading. _Rather morbid,_ Hermione thought. _But then, it is divinations_. Hermione pushed the parchment back to Luna, pointing out several parts that had incorrect grammar or could be improved.

"How is it with Ron?" Luna suddenly asked. Hermione and Ginny's eyes widened.

"Not good," Hermione finally answered. It was hard to keep secrets from Luna. She seemed to find them out eventually anyway. "Clueless as ever."

"To think I'm related to that git," Ginny joked, shaking her head.

"Seek solace in your dreams, Hermione. They protect you from the cold clutches of reality," Luna replied seriously. "What may not happen in reality may happen in the deepest of slumbers."

Hermione gaped at her, as she stood briskly, before slowing to snails pace, and walked away. Hermione cast a glance at Ginny. Both girl's had wide eyes, and could feel their mouths hanging slightly open.

"She's right," Ginny spoke after a small while.

"Very well, Luna Lovegood," Hermione smiled, shaking slightly. "I shall seek comfort in my dreams tonight."

Hermione fell asleep that night. In the morning, she could barely remember of any of her dreams, but she remembered being happy. Being carefree, and genuinely happy.

* * *

**A/N: Rather odd story. Just came to me at night once. Reviews would be great, please. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
